You're My Problem
by BritatoChip
Summary: Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer are twins who have been moving from state to state, country to country, due to their bad behavior. Marceline has been doing fine to leave the humans alone, for the most part, but one particularly cute pink-haired girl challenges all the self restraint Marceline possesses.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marceline Abadeer. I have a twin brother named Marshall Lee. Very creative and original, I know. Blame my "parents," Hunson and Lita. Anyways, we have moved around _a lot, _caused by my twin and me (mostly Marshall, though) constantly getting in trouble, which brings us to my current situation. Walking my sorry ass to school. _**School. **_Can you believe that? I am over a thousand years old. Why do I need _school? _Ugh, this is all Marshall's fault. If he would just keep a lid on that temper of his, we wouldn't have to keep doing this.

Okay, so maybe I have a temper as well. Maybe people should stop being so damn annoying; then, there would be no issue. Such a strange concept, right?!

Ah, yes. Back to school. Pulling the school's entrance door almost off its hinges, I stormed through, Marshall by my side, grumbling and being a wiener, as usual. This is his fault; I don't understand why he thinks he gets to be pissy about it. I glared at him to convey my current resentment, earning a shrug and sheepish smile in response.

"Hey, sis. Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, at least no one knows us here. Maybe they'll ignore us.." Marshall tried.

Instead, there was whispering in the hallways as we walked to the office for our schedules. As usual. I shot everyone a glare, effectively shutting them up. Atleast they aren't too stupid to catch a hint.

After we received our schedules (and more stares), I reluctantly trudged to the assigned classroom, while Marshall had a stupid grin plastered on his face as he _skipped _there. At least one of us won't be miserable. We had the same first class together, and I let him enter the room first as I contemplated leaving. Unfortunately, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the classroom as well. Ugh, quit reading my mind.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer. Why don't you have a seat?" the short, bald, man-sausage of a teacher said.

I was about to let out a defeated sigh, when my eyes settled upon a blob of pink. Oh, it was a girl. She had massive tresses of pink hair, sloppily tied up in some bun-sort-of-thing, with a look of intrigue plastered on her pretty face. My unnecessary breath caught in my throat, and my mouth immediately flooded with venom.

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo hi. This is my first time publicly putting any of my fanfic ideas up. Just, you know. Lemme know if it's awesome, if it sucks, if my grammar is off or if it's confusing. Anything; I'm here to share my ideas and improve at being a writer, so I won't get my feelings hurt. Just, you know, don't be an arse.**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope it turns out enjoyableeee~**

**-Britay**

One of my hands flew to my mouth, while the other propped me up against the door frame. My knees were weak. Perhaps I forgot to mention I was different. A predator. The venom is a natural reaction to an appealing, er, well _meal _for lack of a better word. It's how my kind paralyzes our prey while we feed from it. By which I mean drink its blood.

I don't understand, though. I haven't had an issue with controlling my instinct since I was like, 400 years old. I don't even drink from humans, anymore. Why the sudden trouble, now?

Marshall's hand on my shoulder retrieved me from my reverie. He had a worried glint in his eye, indicating he knew exactly what had happened. I risked another glance at the pink-haired girl whose name I did not yet know. Bad idea. _Shit, shit, shit._ My canines were elongating, poking my lower lip, begging to be connected with this stranger. I turned on my heel and ran to the girl's bathroom, slamming the stall door shut when I entered. Hoping a little meditation would help, I closed my eyes and brought my clammy hands up in a relaxing position, thumb to middle finger, as my legs crossed and slowly left the ground. I made sure that I was levitating low enough so no one could see my head over the top of the stall, should they enter the bathroom, and began my deep breathing.

The loud school bell's merciless ringing brought me out of my mediation. That means I've been in here nearly two hours. Lowering my feet to the floor, I brought my arms above my head and stretched until my back and chest cracked, then proceeded to crack my neck and "shake out" my limbs. I felt much better than earlier.

I decided to go to my second period class; hopefully, _she _wouldn't be there. I have nothing against her, of course, but I can't afford to start transforming in public because I can't control myself over a girl.

Walking into the Chemistry classroom, I gritted my teeth just in case the girl was there. Luckily enough for me, she didn't appear to have this class next. I let out a sigh of relief and sat in a desk in the back. After about 40 minutes of listening to the teacher talk about the periodic table, the door opened and Pinky walked it, looking like she hadn't slept in a week. She looked fine when I saw her last period. The apparently ill state of her made it easier for me to control my instincts; instead, I felt a stab of pity. There was something going on with her, I could tell.

She ended up sitting next to me. I felt concern tug at my dead heart as her blank periwinkle eyes stared at nothing in front of her for at least 15 minutes, only to be interrupted by some brunette girl bumping into her chair.

"What the hell are you always staring at, _Bubblegum_?" the snobby girl jeered.

"Pfft." Pinky, or apparently Bubblegum?, replied, turning back forward and ignoring the snickering of the other girl.

After another hour and a half, the bell rang. Bubblegum's had her head cradled in her hands for quite some time now, jolting up at the sound of the bell, eyes wide and mildly bloodshot. I decided, human or not, this poor girl was going through something and perhaps needed a friend.

"Uh, hey, are you alright?" I asked, peering over at the other girl.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine!" Bubblegum giggled nervously, hand scratching at the back of her head, "I just haven't been sleeping well. It's hard to stay awake at school."

I had a feeling this was not the entire story, however, we _had _just met. I certainly wouldn't tell a random person I just met all my secrets, either.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about not sleeping much," I chuckled at my own joke. I didn't actually _require _sleep.

Bubblegum gave me a lopsided grin that suggested she might suspect more than she'd let on. Hmm. Interesting.

"Well, is that your problem? I mean, you _did _sprint out of first period." She teased. Ohhhh, we want to play that game, do we?

"Maybe I'm too cool to stay in class."

"You stayed in this one."

"You looked quite ill; maybe I wanted to make sure you didn't die in the middle of the classroom."

"Why would you care?"

I couldn't really answer that one right away. I didn't know. It must have shown on my face, because she just gave me a small, genuine smile.

"Thanks, Marceline."

"No problem, uhh.. Bubblegum?" I half said-half asked.

She giggled adorably and corrected me, "Well, that's my last name. My first name is Bobbibel." She couldn't finish her name without a grimace flashing across her features, causing me to chuckle.

"I'll call you Bonnie; how's that?"

"Hm..," she pretend to ponder it deeply, "Okay, fine. Only if I get to call you Marcy."

I cringed a little but agreed, earning a strange over-exaggerated clap.

"Well then, _Marcy," _the way she said my name made my skin tingle, "let's sit together at lunch, yes?" Then she grabbed my hand, making my stomach flip-flop like a Magikarp. **A.N/ LOL sorry, couldn't resist it ;) **My arms and neck erupted in goosebumps, and I was able to swallow back the venom that tried to make its way into my mouth.

**Thanks for reading! :***

**Britaaaay**


End file.
